When I can walk
by Mashetsu-nee-san
Summary: This is Treasure Planet seen from the perspective of Opaline, the 'daughter' of Billy Bones, that has albinism and is considereda witch. Silver kidnaps her and hides her in a barrel in the kitchen of the R.L.S. Legacy. Jim x OC
1. Tragedy

**Disclaimer: Treasure Planet is not mine. The film is from Disney animation studios, well, you could say, the world, and, Treasure Island is from Robert Louis Stevenson, I only join with his characters, well with the mix of them.**

**But Opaline is mine. **

**When I can walk.**

**Chapter 1: Tragedy.**

**John Silver's ship.**

'It's the witch. ¡He knows it! ¡He knows that he can get rid of the map because he has the Alabaster Witch with him!' Silver shouted. 'But it doesn't matter, because that wretch of Bones is hurt. To hide the map can be easy, but the girl… it's quite more difficult' and he laughed wickedly with his crew.

**Billy Bones ship.**

'My child, don't be afraid. You've gotta hide, ¿understand? Opaline, they won't go after you. What they want is this' Bill Bones said, my guardian, showing me the map of Tresure Planet.

'Dad, I'm afraid, and you're hurt!' I said rushing towards him, while he was driving the mini spaceship.

'Keep yourself in the darkness, and pray for not to be seen. My ivory girl, you're the thing that I love most in this whole universe, so, please, do it for me' I smiled at him. In the end, I didn't mind anymore that they were so hard with my albinism, but al last, he didn't call me _witch_.

Regardless, we knew that we hadn't lots of possibilities to end up being the winners, because John Silver's ship was following us very near, and we were going to come down in Montressor. Finally we crashed in a road that ended up into an inn. Billy pinched my cheek, how he used to do and I stood in the zone of the spaceship were I had to be unnoticed.

'I'm sorry' he told me with his last strengths. I knew what he was concerning to, but in the moment when you're seeing how the only person in the world that has appreciated you is dying, you don't feel like remembering all the bad thing for what he's wanting to ask for your sorry.

He reclined into the glass and a boy with brown hair appeared. The most strange thing about him was that he was human, as I, but he was normal. I was feeling bad, my eyes were fluttering, I was getting alone and… there was an unknown who was separating me from my half dead father. I wasn't in the mood for receiving external stimuli. So I watch how the boy tried to bring him up. Billy started to complain. _Come on, you don't have to want to stay by my side. _He turned a moment to look at me. I was in the middle of the smoke, so it was difficult to see me. But despite of that, the boy turned too and possibly he saw a vague shade of white garments, but he didn't recognize me as a living thing. And so, as if it had been telepathically, Billy stood up and they went to the inn. _I hope he has protected the map…_

And well, since then, I had nothing more to do that keep myself hiding in the ship. At first I was next to the door, because the ship was broken, with smoke and all that, but when it had calmed, I entered in and hide in the place where Billy had told me. Then I saw how the pirates burned up the inn, and, without wanting, I looked a little bit, with tears in my eyes. My eyes, crimson, reflected the spilled blood of my soul. My eyes, the only part of my body with a little bit of coloration. And, how I knew, for my rash act, the pirates saw me and catched me.

Did I had been silly? Well, we could say that, after the crash of the spaceship and watching how your father is burned up, I hadn't forces to fight a cyborg. So I resented. I looked at him with hate, that it was what he was pretending me to do.

'okay, damned witch, it's true that Bones recruited you to conjure prophecies, divine spells and other, right? C'mon, if you appreciate your life, tell me how to find the planet.' Silver told me.

I glared madly at him again, but my eyes fluttered again.

'I don't appreciate my life.' And I spited at his face.

'Aaah! So now you wanna seem brave? Y'know? With that you'll only make me to treat you worse.' He told me while he was grabbing my arm, and making me to walk. 'I had prepared you a luxurious cabin, ya know: the witch's cabin impenetrable, full of your trash to work in your plots, ah, of course, private acces. But with you attitude seen, I don't have another chance than to gag you. So, you already know, you can cooperate, or live how the last resource.' He told me with sympathetic voice, until he changed it brutally. 'However, I'll get that treasure.'

They brought me to their ship and locked me in a cell. There I could hear their plan. Make the crew to the ship that had the objective to go to Treasure Planet. I knew it. That boy wasn't lucid at all! How he was sooo intelligent to communicate it so soon? In addition, how he was going to open the map? Even I couldn't open it! And I was a witch! Well, supposedly. But, in the end, it was a convenience that they were thinking that if they hadn't the map, they could have their achievement without the map. I would be the last resource. If they surrender of the fact of getting the map, they could believe that with me they could find the planet. And the people who had the map would be safe, the treasure would be safe. It was better for the world, and, well, if they found out I'm a fake, I don't care about my life.


	2. The Alabaster Witch

**Well, I've to say that with lots of probabilities there will be errors in my writing. It's because English is not my native language, but I'm trying hard.**

**When I can walk.**

**Chapter 2: The Alabaster Witch.**

Why? Well, it seems curious that in our world, full of species with developed intelligence, it's believed that albinism is strange, that those people are diabolical, but yes, they have believed that. In the truth, I don't remember if I'm orphan or if my parents left me. I can only remember me, wandering in the streets when I was four years old while everyone despised me, shouted at me or laughed. Anyway, I was the Alabaster Witch and it was a good reason to throw me stones and push me to the floor and hurt me, simply, to check if my blood was red or white, ah, and if it was possible that I died. Then Bones appeared. I don't thing now is a bad moment to remember this. He was the hope in my life. It was a cold evening, I was tired and sited on the floor, sprawled. My clothes were dirty, because they were white. I have always dressed in white clothes. Then he came and held me in his arms. I think he saw me tired, bored and hopeless. He bought to a huge ship, I was hallucinated, and he sat me in his bureau, then he tend me a map. I looked at it incredulous. 'Okay, little witch, open this map.' I looked the sphere, with the hands on the edges of the table. 'Why?' I asked him. 'I want to know where's the treasure of the treasures.' 'And how do you think that is that magnificent treasure?' he grinned. 'Tones of gold. C'mon, witch, you know it, right? You know about Flint's treasure.' I looked at him below the tabs. 'well, no. And that, if it's a map, I have no idea how to open it.' I commented him. 'Liar!' I shouted and slapped at me and I fell down from the table. ' I don't lie. It can only be opened by the person who is the owner of the biggest of the treasures.' I said convinced. 'Is this a prophecy?' Billy asked. I sighed. 'Well, I'm not allowed to tell you that I'm a _Witch _but what I've said should be right.' He smiled and since then. I lived by him.

I was the _witch _of Bones' pirates. We could say that it brought me notoriety, but it suited me. Since the worst time arrived. After some years it was well known that Bones had a witch in his crew, a powerful witch who had the ability to open the treasure map, and that together, we could go to Treasure Planet and we would be the most powerful crew in the universe, and, of course, the rest of the pirates didn't agree with that. I became Bones child, his daughter, but also his protection. He used me to protect himself of the other, also of his crew. Everyone knew that I lived to protect Bones, it was my only objective. Protect him, the one who had saved me. When we were alone he was a really nice person, but, with all the crew, he despised me, he was drunk and sometimes hit me, and I told him no word. But I couldn't. If I had yelled at him, I'd probably had ended lost in the tides of the universe. So I kept quiet. And it made me some kind of a strong heart, an impenetrable woman, who hated and was hated. I was scary. My body was damaged, but it was only touched by bones. If I needed, I'd killed everyone else who dared to touch or hit me. I was Bones'. And Bones was the only person I loved.

And now he is dead.

Turning to the actual moment, it was the boarding day. I was a little confused about how would be my condition, because I doubted that there was a space in the ship of: kidnapped ones; knowing that the captain of the ship didn't know that there were pirates. But the pirates weren't very worried about it. I was a witch, and how everyone knows, witches are immortal and they don't die of starvation. So they tied my ankles and wrists, putting my arms behind my back and covered my mouth with tape. Then, they pulled me into an empty barrel, and bought me to the ship.

It wasn't that difficult to hide me. In the barrel there wasn't much air, so , shouting (with mhs!) could be very tired, and so, Silver, being the cook, was a suitable situation. Silver opened a moment the top of the barrel and I looked at with a hate look in the eyes, like a true witch.

'You are comfortable, aren't you?' he said laughing.

Why would I mind? It was convenient to continue with the mummery.

'Mr Silver' called a voice.

Silver glared at me with eyes of: it's better to you not to do any sound, while he was closing the barrel, and then put a bow of vegetables above me.

'Why, Mr Arrow, sir Bringing such fine and distinguished guests to grace my humble galley. Had I known, I'd have tucked my shirt.' He said. I was feeling sick mentally.

The boy said:

'A cyborg' then he was the one who was in the inn, and had known Billy.

'May I introduce Dr. Doppler, the financier of our voyage.' Arrow said to Silver.

So, he was the one idiot who had trusted in Silver…

'This is Jim Hawkins' The doctor said. Well, I think he said something more but I wasn't listening.

'Jimbo!' Silver greeted. What? What was that enthusiasm? He tended his cyborg hand to the boy, but he didn't trusted him. Good signals! Man, maybe you aren't so idiot.

Then Silver prepared something… a strange soup and tended it to them. But while I was watching, Jim's spoon moved, and it turned into a morph.

'What's this thing?' the boy asked.

'Oh, he's a morph, I rescued the little shape-shifter on Proteus 1.' The morph turned to Silver and cooed on his cheek. I saw some kind of love in Silver's face. 'Aww, he took a shine to me. We've been together ever since.' He added.

There was a sound from the exterior that made Mr. Arrow and the doctor to go off the kitchen. Jim started to follow them, but Arrow turned and said:

'Mr. Hawkins will stay here in your charge, Mr. Silver.' The alluded spit what he was eating.

'Beggin' your pardon, sir, but…'

'Captain's orders. See to it the new cabin boy is kept busy.' And Arrow left. Silver and Jim started to protest, but they ended in a sight.

Now I would have fun, removing the fact that I was in a space of square feet, tied and with no allowance of talking.


	3. Like a spy

**When I can walk.**

**Chapter 3: Like a spy.**

'So, captain has put you with me, huh?'Silver asked Jim.

'Whatever.' He said with distrust in his eyes.

'Well, who'd be a humble cyborg to argue with a captain?' he said while starting to cook again.

Jim then turned and saw a barrel with fruits and picked one.

'This purps are just like the ones at home, on Montressor. You've ever been there?' he asked.

I was beginning to laugh.

'Ah, can't say I've, Jimbo.' Ugh, liar.

'Come to think of it, just before we left we met this old guy who was, um, he was kind of looking for a cyborg buddy of his'

'Is that so?'

'Yeah, what was the name of that salamander? Oh, yeah. Bones. Billy Bones.'

A-are you mad or what happens with you? Don't tell him that! He'll know you were there, that you'd the map and all the thing! Well, I'm sure he already did, but… keep quiet, stupid boy!

And then Silver answered as he had never heard of my father. _Damn cyborg! Liar! You ought die!_

Then we heard a voice from above the kitchen, but I didn't understand it.

'Watch the launch. There'll be plenty of work waiting for you afterwards.' Silver said. He began humming while waited Jim exited.

Then the cyborg turned to me.

'Hey, little witch, are you awake?' he asked. I answered with a 'Mhm!' . 'Okay, see. Have you seen that guy? He's a nice boy. You don't want him to die, right? So, before we have to kill him to get the map, open your fucking mouth!'

I stayed where I was. Silent. And waited till I saw the cyborg get of the kitchen.

What was going to happen to me? If I spoke already, they would kill everyone, so I had to kept quiet. If I was too quiet, they would kill the boy, and he was too young to die in pirate's matters, and if they pulled me to talk, I'd have to lie, and then I'll get killed. So… my future wasn't very nice…

The following weeks there was a strange behavior in Silver. He was… teaching things to the boy. Like tying knots, scrub the deck, remove the barnacles… well, all this is what I heard when they ended at the kitchen to eat. He was always very tired, and a little angry with Silver, the pirate made him work as no one had work in his life. But when the boy eaten the dish the cook made for him, he smiled. He was glad. And I was restless. One day they were peeling potatoes in the cellar, I could barely see them, but Jim's face was spellbinding. He was disgusted, he wanted to do more exciting things, I suppose, and also yearning… I'm not sure what was he missing, but I saw him smile a couple of times… it was kind of strange.

Another day, while everyone was in their jobs, and Silver in the kitchen, he opened my barrel.

'Hey, girl. Are you hungry?' he asked me with a hint of tenderly in his eyes. He might have had a nice time with the cabin boy. But, even that, didn't I was supposed to be evil and immortal?

I frowned and growled.

'I'm sorry, but I can't let you go. You would get out of here.' He said me while he was removing the tape from my mouth. 'I give you this, you need to eat. Don't ya?' he said smiling. 'Have you seen the boy?' he asked. Again. 'I think he begins to think I'm his father.' He tended a fruit in front of my mouth and I devoured it.

'Know that you aren't.' I replied.

'You shouldn't talk me this way.' He said to me. And then he taped again my mouth.

Then I turned to back my head in the wood.

'You'll be lucky if we arrive there before we need you. See you soon.' He told me trying to be rough, but he didn't attain it.

And he turned to shut me.

That evening the pirates, or, more exactly, the crew went to the kitchen to tell stories. The boy, Jim, was in the stairs listening at the cyborg. I was just in front of him. But he couldn't see me. I asked me what he would do if he saw me. What would he do if he saw a completely white girl locked in a barrel in the kitchen of his, for now, closest person. For some reason, I felt bad. I didn't want him to see me. I didn't want to see disappointment in his eyes. I explain. He was sitting there, listening to the cyborg as if he was his father, and that made him proud, his smile… I didn't want to break that smile of him. It's not easy to find boys who smile that way… but it couldn't be for me. That smile next to me? That bright smile beside a pale girl? What a waste. But, why was I beginning to think like this?

That night Silver commanded him to wash the dishes. I saw him proud when he was in his last pot, but then Silver arrived with lots of more dirty dishes. _Jim Hawkins, could you realize that you're being spied?_

I began to giggle because of Jim's face. But he finished. _Please, I'm thirsty, notice me, please…_ I thought while I was giving me head banging against the barrel, with the hope that he could hear me, but it didn't work. I only gained a bump. An d then he felt asleep. Why I was complaining so much if I could see him sleeping? Then I heard footsteps.

It was Silver, damn man! He covered Jim with his coat. What was he trying to do? He was making the boy to gain confidence in him, but I was sure it was only to achieve the damn map. That bastard…


	4. Ghost

**When I can walk.**

**Chapter 4: Ghost.**

One day I was awaken by the shouts of joy from Jim and Silver… they said something about driving a boat, and well, you could say Jim was fascinated… I was a little sad by that. Silver was lying to him! I was sure of that! He just wanted the map!

When they left, some pirates came to the kitchen and started to talk about Silver, and Jim and their relationship. That bug, Scroop, was the most poisonous of all them. He wanted to put Jim in a hurry… I think he had the crush that Silver was beginning to appreciate the boy… and that wasn't good news.

After what seemed hours, all the ship suffered a clangorous movement. I heard how everybody went upstairs, and they were running everywhere. It was hot, and I didn't know what was happening. It was so noisy that I couldn't hear the shouts of the people on the deck. I was kind of afraid. Maybe we were all going to die. I mean… for me, my life wasn't important, I wanted to protect Jim. And it seemed we were all dying, so I panicked useless.

Then, when we were falling into an I-don't-have-the-clue-of-what-was-that _(the black hole),_ a heavy hot wave shook all the ship, and it made my barrel to fall down. So, the middle of my body got out from the barrel, but I was semi unconscious.

I heard some chat in the deck, but I was hurt. After some time I noticed the crew was returning to their jobs, and so, Silver came to the kitchen.

When I opened the eyes and saw him I was afraid. I was afraid that he thought someone had seen me, but then I saw his eyes… there was tenderly, or compassion, I'm not sure of that… but it was like I could trust him. So, then, I understood Jim.

'Little girl… now I'm not in the best of the moods but…' he told me as grabbing me and sat me in the seat. 'is good, the floor?' he told me laughing. 'Well, y'know, I knew this ship was well constructed, but I didn't knew even the wood was tasty! Even tastier than my dishes!'

I looked at him curious.

'So, are y'hungry?' I nod. He reached a fruit and tended it to me. 'So, what's your name?'

'…Paline…' I said while eating.

'C'mon, raise, your legs must be knackered.'

I tried to do it but I felt to the ground.

'Oh, you spent so much time inside that barrel, lass…' he said grabbing my shoulders and maintaining me in a standing position. 'Lina…' he told me in a soft voice. 'D'you think I'll get it?'

'No.' I answered simply.

He laughed a bit.

'Why?'

'Because only one person that can open the map.' I answered him.

'And that one is Jimbo.' He continued.

I didn't say a thing, but he took it as a yes. Did I have powers? No, I've already said it. But I had a kind of talent to make prophecies, but all what I say doesn't end like everybody thought it would… I mean, they are true, but unexpected.

'Well, I'm not gonna give up so early.' He said convinced, but he felt already defeated. 'And, I still have you, little Lina...' he said smiling. I didn't get him at all.

Then I turned my eyes a little bit to the stairs, because I had noticed a shadow. And there was Jimbo. I was frozen, but I'm sure he was more shocked than I. I turned and left, like if he had seen a ghost… well, sure, it was better for him to think like that.

Then Silver locked me again in the barrel… he should have seen Jim, and left the kitchen.

'Jimbo!' he shouted. They were just in the edge of the stairs so I could hear them.

'What was that _thing_?' he asked. Okay, boy, thank you…

'It was morph playing! Oh, c'mon, lad, don't freak out!'

'Morph is not that big!' he shouted hysteric. Wow, I had truly frightened him.

'Okay, I can't lie to you anymore…' What? Was he gonna tell him? But… it was impossible, I'm sure he was… 'It's the hologram of my daughter. She died two years ago, y'know? She had albinism and some guys throw her dawn a cliff. They tied her wrists and ankles…' what a story… 'But I can remember her image with this thing…'

'Oh, I'm sorry…' he said sincerely… 'But it seemed so real…' of course… I'm real.

'Aah, that's because white is clearer in holograms!' Silver said. Lie!

Jim growled.

'I…I'm sorry… I'm an idiot… I do it all wrong…' then he walked away and I didn't hear more.

That day I was peculiarly sad. Even I cried. But the point was that I couldn't wipe my tears because my hands were behind my back. Why was I so upset? I had lost Bones, yeah, I had get it a long time ago… now… I saw a boy being betrayed, I couldn't do a thing to say him that it was all a lie, and I think he was being more important to me, in some way. That boy had called me _thing_, so, he despised me. I already knew, my looks aren't suitable, but he had called me _thing_, and it was… well, it was what everyone had told me, but, from him, it was strangely harmful. And also, the one that was making a fun of him, was beginning to make one of me to… yes, I was becoming to trust Silver, and it tortured me, because his presence was so comforting that I wanted to stay by him. He reminded me so much of Bones… I was confused, I didn't know what to do, but I was in a situation where I couldn't do anything. I couldn't stand up from a barrel. I couldn't choose what to do. I couldn't wipe my tears. I couldn't talk. I couldn't stand up. I couldn't walk to Jim or to Silver.

And that's the reason of my cry.


	5. Damned

**When I can walk.**

**Chapter 5: Damned.**

And the apocalyptic day arrived. In the morning, I heard laughs, they were from Jim and Morph, who were playing. They ended up in the kitchen, and into a barrel of fruit. While they were inside the barrel Silver appeared and they froze. I saw Jim's eye in the barrel, and how he changed his expression as he was listening what they were talking.

Then they decided to show me. One of them, who had four arms took the box from the barrel, and then, that damn Scroop, took of the tape and grabbed me.

'C'mon, say something, stupid.' He said throwing me to the floor.

I saw Silver's face… he was conmotioned.

'So, Silver, it is true that you're only using 'em? Aren't you getting soft? So… let's check, what would happen if I pit the Witch's jugular?' Scroop menaced.

Meanwhile my head was bleeding.

'I don't care what you wanna do with that furnishing, but if somewhat happens to the boy and the map, you'll be the responsible of losing the treasure, idiot.' Silver told undeterred.

'And what do you thing it's gonna happen, Witch?' the arachnid asked me pulling the tape from my mouth beaten.

'You will never get a scrap of the treasure!' I shouted to them.

'Ha! Of course. You say that because you don't wanna be get killed.'

'I prefer death before seeing you with the treasure, don't doubt it.' I told the angry.

'So you know how to get it!' the crowd cheered.

I shut up. This time the meaning of my silence was a 'no' , but well, if they could believe that, I would let Mr. Hawkins to get out alive from this adventure.

'Well, that's fine. Once we get the treasure, you'll both kids will die.' Another man said.

I looked down. But then they caught me and pulled me into the barrel again, and the crowd left the kitchen.

Then Silver came to me.

'I can see in your eyes that you're getting soft, Silver.' I told him with a smirk. He, furious, hit me in the head and left me unconscious.

I felt a hand caressing my face and then I opened my eyes.

'Hello, Jim Hawkins.' I said to the boy I was facing.

'Who are you?' he asked me like curious.

'I'm the adopted son of Billy Bones. I think you were with him in his last minutes of life.' He nodded. 'Well, my name's Opalina, well, he called me that. But I've been known as the Alabaster Witch… oh, and I'm not a monster or a ghost, I'm just an albinism victim.'

'Uhh… I'm sorry.' He told me worried.

'No. It's me who is sorry. I couldn't tell you that this cyborg was intending to use you.' I told him disappointed, because that's what I wanted to avoid. 'It would be better if you get out of here before he comes again.'

'And what will happen to you?' he asked me worried.

'Anything. The furnishing can't move at all. In the end, I'm just a white and nasty thing… So, now, I'm just living to protect you. My father trusted in you, so I'll do anything to let you get your purpose.'

'Thank you.' He told me sadly. Then he grabbed the tape, I nodded to let him do it, and he closed me inside the barrel again.

Then I heard Silver's footsteps, so, he found Hawkins in the kitchen. They had a little fight but Jim escaped. Then, when the crowd found out, there rose a battle, so, I had to wait.

I thought that the captain, the doctor and Hawkins escaped from the ship.

Then Silver came to the kitchen and freed me.

This time he cut the rope of my legs, to allow me to walk, but I couldn't. My legs were too sleepy (?). It was frustrating. I couldn't do a thing.

What I thought curious was that when we went to catch a boat I saw the map between some ropes. What an imbeciles. I laughed to myself.

We went into the boat and went to the land. When they wanted to let me walk to myself, I fell to the ground again, so, one man of the crowd caught me. He was the last one so I took advantage to train my legs again. They could be really stupid.

Then we saw the other boat, well, what was left of it, and finally, when we get through some strange plant we saw a kind of building where a robot was shouting that our companions where there. but what a shameless robot! How could he? How could he be that stupid? No! shut up! Protect them!

I saw Silver's back going near to the building and we stayed there. The man that was holding me threw me to the ground so I couldn't see anything.

I could hear a bit of what they were saying, chiefly what Jim was shouting. I smiled under the tape that was covering my mouth again. So, Silver, he won't let you trick him again.

When Silver came back, they tied my legs again and camped near them, waiting for the sunrise.

In the middle of the night everyone was sleeping but one that was making guard, but he was quiet sleepy. Then, I saw Jim appear from a metallic cover.

'What's the plan, Jimmy?' the robot shouted.

I turned immediately, how could he do it? He was exposing them!

'The plan is go to the ship, catch the map and disable the guns.'

'Ah, good plan. And what happens with that tied girl? Is she your girlfriend?' he asked him. I opened my eyes like oranges.

'No. Don't say nonsense. But first of all we have to do that.' He told him without looking at me.

'Ah, ok, ok. But don't let her there, uh?' the robot continued.

'I've said that no…' he told him while walking to the boat.

He then looked at me with sort of compassion in his eyes. Don't look at me like that. There's no need to feel anything for me. The one who has to be safe is you… stupid.

Then they flew to the ship, and, after a while, I got asleep.

**Uhmm… I'm so sorry to update this late… and I know, now it's not very interesting, but well, I hope you keep reading this. **


	6. The treasure

**When I can walk.**

**Chapter 6: The treasure**

I sensed something moving my arm. I opened my eyes and I saw Jim.

'C'mon' he told me. 'We've gotta get out of here'

I said no with my head. I couldn't move with those ropes.

'Oh, I haven't got anything to cut them…'

I made some 'hmms' to let him know that I wanted to speak, so he pulled the tape of.

'Leave' I whispered. 'Save yourselves, not a big deal.'

'I've said no, lass.' He told me smiling.

Then he catched me by the waist and we went where the others were staying.

But the Sun rose and the map wasn't on Silver's hands. And, when we arrived to the robot's house, the pirates were there already.

'Well done, Jimbo' Silver said catching the ball. Then he looked at me. 'Oh, you brought me the Witch. Couldn't you let me one tool for me?'

'No! And don't call her a tool!' he told him lending me on the floor.

I was in my knees trying to take advantage, I took the sword of a pirate and I cut my ropes, but before I could save them one of the men grabbed me.

'Slow down, traitor witch.'

'Let me go, stupid!' I shouted.

'Wait. Let's do a little game, Witch.' Silver said with a strange tone in his voice. 'tell me, where we must begin to find the treasure?'

Eh? Jim looked at me worried.

'You're an idiot if you really thing that I'm gonna tell you!'

'You prefer to be killed, then?'

'Kill me!' I dared him.

Silver looked at me half laughing.

'And if I kill the boy?' eh? No, no, no, no. The boy no!  
I was mute. Some pirates grabbed Jim and menaces his neck with the swords.

'No! Let him be!' I shouted desperately. The boy hadn't a thing to do with all this.

'Tell me.' Silver said. 'Tell me how to get to the treasure, if you know.'

He had uncovered it. I turned my face to the floor.

'You must…' I said whispering. 'you must go to the right…'

'To the right… we'll see.' Silver said, then he took the ball and tried to open it. 'I can't! Damned witch!' he shouted because I had been right. 'Open it.' He said to Jim, lending him the map.

'I'm not gonna do this.' He said.

Then the pirated menaced the captain, the doctor and me. But I took the sword from before and started jumping and trying to cut with the sword, kicking them with all my strength. But then I sensed how the steal of a blade opened the back of my thighs, making me fall to the floor. I was bleeding very hard.

'So, Jimbo, can you continue?' Silver said.

He looked at me. I smiled a little, hiding my pain.

Jim opened the map and a green light leaded the way to the left.

'Can it be… fool. Fake witch… it was only a stupid nickname to be more afraid of Bones, right? The pirate who was under the Alabaster Witch's protection. Hoaxes! Lies! You can't fool me!' Silver shouted while I was losing my blood.

Jim closed the map.

'You will only see the way if you let me come with you.'

'Don't you prefer to stay with the girl?' Asked one of the crew.

'I'm not going to let her suffer if I'm not achieving a thing.' He said.

'Okay. Everyone's coming.'

Then, the doctor and the captain were in the boat, Jim, the robot and morph in their way… and I was on Silver's back, who, willfully or not, was pressing his arm in my wounds, not letting the blood run away.

Finally the green thread disappeared. Everyone got nervous.

'But open the map!'

'I can't! I can't open it!'

I looked at the place we were.

'Here's the door to the treasure.' I said.

Jim, who was on the floor, noticed a hole on the floor and introduced the map in there. Green rays of light appeared and created like a map of the universe and a giant triangular door.

Silver approached to Jim and they investigated how did it work.

'The treasure will appear if you touch the right point.'

Then Jim touched Treasure Planet. The door closed and when it opened again we watched the inside of the mechanism, where the treasure was.

Jim entered and so did Silver. When he saw the immense treasure he decided to let me on the entrance floor bleeding while the others joined as they grabbed the gold with their hands. Jim went with B.E.N. to a boat full of gold, and when Jim adjusted the memory to the robot, all the place collapsed, the cannons started to move and to shot and the ground to get broken. The system was a bomb to let no one to steal the treasure.

I saw how Jim was trying to fix something while the robot was going to the exit.

'Oh, girl. How can I help you?' he asked me.

'Don't worry, I can get out of here on my own…'

'But Jim has said that…'

'You must help captain and doctor. Don't worry, I'll be fine.' I told him with a tired smile. Obviously I wasn't telling the truth, but I preferred them to save their lives than me.

When the robot was left, I intended to drag to the exit, but it was so painful that I was very slow.

I was Silver in the boat where Jim was, and I got worried. A cannon shot there and Jim fell. He was holding at the grooves of the wall, but it was sliding.

The following thing surprised me. Silver got out of the boat to help Jim. He was lending him his arm while the other was grabbing the boat. But that way he wouldn't get anything. Jim was too far from him.

Then I smiled. Maybe Silver had a heart. He had dropped the boat to grab Jim's hand, letting the treasure behind.

They run to the exit, where I was bleeding. Silver took me in his arms and brought me to the ship that had just arrived.

He lied me on the cover and I closed my eyes. I felt safe.

'Opalina…' someone called me. I opened my eyes and Jim was there.

Then something happened to the motor that made it work only at 30%, so we couldn't leave the planet at time.

'C'mon, don't get distracted. You have to bring us out of here in time.' I told him with a smile.

'Okay. We go back to the portal!' he shouted while he tried to link pieces.

'How can I help you?' Silver asked.

'I have to fix this with this.'

'Let me.' He said and fused the two metals.

Jim left the ship to go to the portal.

'Listen to the boy! We come back to the portal!'

I closed my eyes again. Though I was still restless because that robot was saying aloud the countdown.

Someone lied by my side, I deduced it was Silver because of the metallic sounds. He turned me to face the floor.

'C'mon, we have to close this as early as possible.' He said talking about my wounds.

And as he said it, he began to sew the cuts. He was very fast with it. And with that, I could stop thinking of the countdown and trust on Jim, as Silver did, because we knew we were going to survive. When he finished, we were out of Treasure Planet, near of Montressor Spaceport.

Then Jim appeared jumping from his gadget, full of happiness.

'We have done it!' everyone shouted.

He started to hug everyone, and with the confusion, Silver took me and we went where the other boat was.

Yes, Silver pretended to leave Jim and take me with him.


	7. Nice dreams

**When I can walk.**

**Chapter 7: Nice dreams**

Silver carried me to the boat and pulled me in. I looked at him from there.

'Are you sure you wanna leave like this?' I asked him.

He looked down.

'That was a good one, that boy' He said.

'Yeah, well, not everybody's what they look.' I answered mischievously.

'What are you trying to say? That how you're not a witch that transforms me into a good pirate?' he said while laughing.

'A good pirate? A pirate with a great heart? I wouldn't said that. It's just that… I feel that you've gotta an interesting paternal instinct towards that boy.' I said. 'Even I thought that you could substitute Billy.'

'We can try it'. We said smiling at me. 'You know? I can give you a correct treatment. No more barrels, yeah?' he was laughing.

I rose my elbow. This man was truly curious.

'So you were here?' A third voice said.

'Ah, Jimbo! I was just cheking the rope was tight. It's our last boat, you see…'

Jim went to the point and tied it right.

'Yeah, now it's fine.' He looked up. 'Well… and what's doing Opaline there?'

I opened my eyes.

'Lina! How many times I've told you not to go there!' Silver said to me.

'How could I have gotten here, Mr. Intelligent Captain?' I answered him with a grin.

Jim laughted. Silver turned to face him, and his face turned sad.

'Well, I…'

The a little thing appeared behind Jim.

'Morph! I've missed you!' he looked at Jim again, who had watery eyes. 'Jimbo… you know, Morph is a free spirit, imagine him in a jail…'

Jim then smiled.

'Oh, yeah! Come with us! Together we would be great!'

'No… y'know? Once I met an old cyborg who told me to create my own future.' He was looking to the wall. 'And that's just what I'm gonna do.'

I smiled at him.

Then both of them started to cry.

'I thing I've something in my cyborg eye.' Said Silver. 'Oh, Morph, don't cry.' He looked at Jim. 'Hey, Morph, I commend you a mission. Keep an eye on him, would you?'

Then the little thing went to him. I looked at them. Then, I had to go with Silver?

'Well, Lina, let's go.' Silver told me.

'Ah!' Me and Jim exclaimed with opened eyes. I looked at Jim. It would be the last time to see him.

Silver saw my expression and went to me. He caught me by the waist and lend me on the floor.

'You don't want to, right? Yo want to stay with him…' He whispered in my ear.

I looked down.

'Hey, lash, you don't have to make that face, I'm a grown up man, I can live by myself.' He smiled. 'You know, I heard once that maybe what we think that is a person with a cold and little heart, it's usually the person who loves with the most courageous hope. So, be brave and appreciate your life.' Silver said and kissed my forehead.

'Silver…' I looked at him. 'Thank you. I'll do my best.'

'Yeah, Lina. I don't want to hear anything about a white pirate girl, witches or anything that doesn't give you a good name, do you here me?'

'Yes, Cap!' I anwered putting my hand on the foehead.

He stood up and went on the boat.

'Well, it's time to part.'

When he was just entering to the universe, Jim told him.

'Hey, stay out of trouble.'

'Jimbo, lad, when I've done otherwise?' And then Silver disappeared, and it was the last time we saw him.

He stayed some time like that. I observed him, but without saying a word. Then, he closed the gate and turned to face me. He kneeled and smiled at me.

'Well, do you have an idea of what's the first thing you wanna do?'

I was confused. I had no idea of what I should do. It was the first time someone was looking at me with those eyes. There was no fear, no contempt, nor compassion… it was curiosity, reliability… affection? I felt tiny, dependent… It was as he was truly interested in me… and it was giving me something very strange… that I had never experienced before…

'Aah…' My mouth was open… so embarrassing 'I think… that the best would be to… to start walking by myself again…' I said looking at his eyes. Making sure he was taking it seriously.

He smiled, he was like a distance of 20 cm from me. He laughed a bit.

'How are your wounds?'

'They're fine. Silver sewed them' I stroked the bands of the wounds.

He sighed and stood up.

'May I help you?'

Really? Like hell I could walk right now! I frowned.

'Don't want it?' He asked grinning. 'Don't need it?'

'Shut up already.' I said a bit angry.

I put my hands on the floor and then my feet, so I could stand. But then the pain od my legs remerged and I lost balance, so, I fell into Jim, who caught me.

'Aoooww…' I moaned.

He laughed.

'God, you've such a pride that couldn't tell me that you couldn't stand up?' He said while embracing me and carrying me like a princess.

'I thought you already knew.'

'I did.'

'So?' I asked him with my eyes half closed.

He looked at me. Then I noticed his face turned a bit red and turned away again.

'Nothing. Secret.'

'Heey!' I shouted.

He lead me upstairs to the dorms.

'Hey, you should rest, and only rest. Then, one day I'll see you walk, okay?' he told me.

'What do you mean by it?' I asked confused.

'That I want you to stand by my side… I mean, that you can stay at my home… the time you want to…' he said insecure.

I smiled.

'Thanks, Jim.' I closed my eyes.

He laid me in one of the hammocks and I was fatly asleep.

'I hope it's more comfortable than a barrel.'

Sure…


End file.
